Don't Dance Die Revolution
by Squirrel Fiend
Summary: This is my first fic, if you can believe it. Imagine playing dance dance, only you play on heavy, with a partner, nonstop, and if you or your partner's bar is zero, you both die. Sound like fun. Then check this out. PLEASE REVIEW!


1

It was a bright, sunny morning on August 12th 2008. Not that the weather would matter to Luke O'Connell. He had something much more important to focus on. When he awoke, he grabbed his 1-Up Mario Tee Shirt, loose shorts, loose boxers, and cotton socks. He also grabbed his new Nike basketball shoes. They were very important for this special occasion. _I wouldn't want my legs to collapse under the pressure._ He thought to himself. _I don't want to lose. _

Luke wobbled over to his kitchen counter and placed his clothes down. Then, he opened his refrigerator and pulled out some milk. He left the refrigerator open and grabbed his cabinet handle. He pried on it and it opened. _The dang thing always gets stuck._ He reached in and scanned around with his open hand for some cereal. He clutched the box and pulled it out. He dropped it onto the counter and grabbed a bowl out of the dishwasher. He ripped the cereal box open and poured his "last meal" into the bowl. He then popped the cap off of his milk and poured the milk into the bowl. He tossed the milk into the fridge carelessly and the cap fell off. The white liquid flew and splattered. _So what? I may not even need to pick it up anyways._ He pulled a spoon out of the drawer and started chowing down on his food. _If I eat too much, I may get a cramp or lose my lunch. Well, this was my breakfast and my lunch._

After eating breakfast,Luke scooped up his clothes and walked over to his shower There was a small rumbling sound followed by a spray of water. The shower felt great on Luke's body. _This is the last bit of pleasure I will receive before the "game"._ _ Some game. Play until you die. This is the kind of thing you'd read about in a Stephen King novel, like The Long Walk or The Running Man. You wouldn't really expect someone to make this happen though, would you?_

After his shower, Luke put on his clothes and grabbed his car keys. His car was a Buick Century, which wasn't very good but got the job done. Along with his car keys, he grabbed his admission to play. Luke needed this to get inside. Luke left his apartment after locking the door and walked over to his car. The light breeze felt good passing on his still damp skin. He unlocked his chipped door and opened it. He pushed scattered papers off of his seat and sat down. He set his admission on the passenger seat next to him. He grabbed his key and shoved it in the ignition. He turned the key. There was a slight rumble, but the car wouldn't start. He tried again but there was no luck. _I'm not going to lose just because my car won't start. _Luke stepped out of the car and started to walk. _My legs may be more tired then the rest when I get there, but I can still win. I-can-still-_

"Luke? Luke O'Connell, is that you?" Luke turned around to see a smiling Sue Johnson looking at him.

"Luke, you can't walk. Your legs would be too tired to do what you do best." Sue stated. She was right.

"My car won't start." Luke replied. He started to turn around and go on his way when he heard a jingling sound. A sound he knew was a set of keys.

"Take mine." Sue smiled as she tossed the keys to Luke.

"Really? Thanks! If I win, I'll pay you back and then some." Luke said. "You seriously could've just saved my life."

Luke walked over to Sue's car and carelessly chipped the door with the keys.

"Crap!" he mumbled under his breath. _At least she can't yell at me when I'm dead._

_If I'm dead. But I'm not going to die. I can't die. I can't die because I'm the best. What am I thinking? There's no proof that I'm the best. For all that I know, I'm the worst one there and die first. Wouldn't that make a headline: Cocky Man Dies First. Luke O'Connell, an eighteen year old, was the official braggart of the competition. He was killed forty-five seconds into the first song: Speed Over Beethoven. Apparently, his shoe became loose. He tripped on his laces and his face fell straight into the screen, crashing it. The men didn't even have to waste a bullet, due to the fact that he bled out in minutes. That will make a great joke if I win._

After thinking to himself for a few minutes, Luke grabbed the handle and opened the door. Luke inserted the keys into the ignition and turned the key. The simultaneous rumble was the sign that Luke would at least make it to the competition.

Luke's drive was quite smooth. _If I win, I'm getting one of these babies. Although my car won't be as effeminate as this one. _It seemed as if everyone knew him. _Of course it seems that way. Everyone does know me. I'm one of the twenty people playing._ There were kind smiles and long waves all along the way to the arcade. _Man, what happens when I die? Are these people going to be happy I tried, or are they gonna enjoy the fact they got to see the dead man before he died? I'm doing too much thinking. I have to pay attention to the road. _It also seemed as if the lights were going green every time he pulled up to one. _I guess someone wants me to make it to the arcade. _That thought made Luke smile. That thought gave Luke the feeling that fate was guiding him there and fate was going to let him win.

Luke pulled into the arcade parking lot and parked the car. A man with a gun blocked his entrance off. "Admission please," the man said in a deep, serious voice. Those words made Luke's eyes widen and sweat start to trickle down his head. _Crap, crap, crap! What do I do? I left the admission in my own car._

"I uh... forgot it," Luke said in a nervous, cracking voice.

"No admission means no entrance!" the man stated in a roaring voice.

At that time, the people already inside the arcade were pointing and laughing and yelling things like, That retard forgot his admission. It sucks for him. Everyone was making fun of him, that is, except for one kid sitting by himself at a table reading something out of a notebook.

At that moment, a taxi pulled into the arcade and a sweaty Sue Johnson came through the door and ran to Luke.

"You forgot this, Luke," Sue said handing over the admission.

"Thanks a lot," Luke replied taking the admission from her hand. _That's two- two times that woman saved my life._

"This is my admission," Luke stated, handing over the admission to the man with the gun.

"Alright, you can go on in," the man said, stepping slowly to the side.

"Thanks," Luke said opening the door.

Inside, the arcade was flashing, full of ten dance dance revolution machines. Luke walked over to an empty seat and sat down.

"Hey kid," some tall kid with curly hair, an old navy shirt, and loose shorts on yelled to him, "Was that your mother or your lover?"

Luke paid no mind to him though. Luke was too intrigued by the kid with the notebook. He just kept reading and writing and rereading and editing. Luke figured the kid was writing a book. Luke decided he would figure out.

Luke stood up and walked over to the kid. "Are you writing a story or something?" Luke asked the kid who quickly closed his notebook when he noticed Luke's presence.

"Something like that." the kid replied. The way the kid answered made Luke nervous, but Luke decided to continue the conversation.

"What's it about?" Luke asked.

"How about, if you win, you can walk on over and read it." the kid answered back.

Luke could tell the kid was getting annoyed by him, so he decided to walk away.

"By the way, my name's Luke O'Connell." Luke said to the kid while still walking away.

"The name's George Summers and it's been a pleasure talking to you."


End file.
